Pesky Sister
by AnnaSelene
Summary: femmeslash   Teddy/Addison and Lexie/Nix with a hint of Arizona/Callie and OFC pair  Addison has a younger sister, and they are working under one roof. See what happens between them.
1. Introduction Preface

Pesky Sister

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything even Santa Monica except Catherine Nicole Forbes a.k.a. Nix and Aiko Matsuura. I wish I did so that Addison didn't have to leave. But alas I don't.

**Author's Note:** Another story where Nix is part of. You probably know her from my previous fic (The Third Child), but I thought to give her another shot in my stories. Hope that you enjoy. By the way, take it a little easy on me… it's been a long time since I've written and no, this is not beta'd.

**Rating:** NC – 17 (for later chapters)

**Summary:** [femmeslash] (Teddy/Addison and Lexie/Nix with a hint of Arizona/Callie and Nix/Aiko) Addison has a younger sister, and they are working under one roof. See what happens between them (Addison **still** works in Seattle Grace Hospital. Meredith, Christina, Mark, Lexie and Alex are residents. Burke, Hahn, George and Izzie are gone and Arizona is in.).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>**Introduction/Preface**

Catherine Nicole Forbes a.k.a. Nix. A Surgical Resident (who took her internship program in New York but wasn't able to see her sister when she moved there because Addison had moved to Seattle). But above all; Addison's younger sister.

Who knew that Addison had a sister? Probably only Derek, Mark and Callie knew and no one else. Not even Addison's latest girlfriend, Theodora Altman or Teddy.

Though Addison loves her little sister, they often argue because of Nix's immaturity. But don't get Nix wrong, like her older sister; she's as good as any resident but aside from Nix's skills as a surgeon and all that; she is lesbian.

Though she had a hard time in dealing with family about this issue, Addison helped her cope up with their family during the years; especially when Aiko Matsuura came into Nix's life. Aiko is/was Nix's girlfriend; since Nix was in Med. school, Nix had to do shifts, but Aiko couldn't keep up with Nix's harassed schedules. So Nix and Aiko agreed that when they separated, they are allowed to date anyone but when they are together, they should BE together.

Nix basically changed her name because 1) Catherine Nicole means "Innocent and Feminine Being" that's why the supposedly Catherine changed her name into Nix because it sounded more boyish even if the meaning behind the name Nix is "Water Nymph in Human Form" and 2) her original nickname was Kate but again she wanted some name that would sound like some surgical junkie but Addison still calls her Kitty for kicks.

Nix, unlike her sister, used the surname of Forbes than Montgomery because before Addison left for medical school, their parents were still together but as time flew, Nix's surname became Forbes because their parents had a divorce since they weren't able to inform Addison. Since Nix stayed with their mom, Nix's surname was changed into Forbes. Eventually, Nix and their mom moved to Santa Monica, California and Addison was finally informed but it was too late to change her surname, besides, she had the choice to change her surname because she was out in Med. School while Nix was still "literally" living with their mom. They practically look alike and that they can pass off as twins but the only thing that separates them is that Nix dresses more like a guy unlike her sister that wears her stilettos anytime she gets.


	2. Sisters

Pesky Sister

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything even Santa Monica except Catherine Nicole Forbes a.k.a. Nix and Aiko Matsuura. I wish I did so that Addison didn't have to leave. But alas I don't.

**Author's Note:** Another story where Nix is part of. You probably know her from my previous fic (The Third Child), but I thought to give her another shot in my stories. Hope that you enjoy. By the way, take it a little easy on me… it's been a long time since I've written and no, this is not beta'd.

**Rating:** NC – 17 (for later chapters)

**Summary:** [femmeslash] (Teddy/Addison and Lexie/Nix with a hint of Arizona/Callie and Nix/Aiko) Addison has a younger sister, and they are working under one roof. See what happens between them (Addison **still** works in Seattle Grace Hospital. Meredith, Christina, Mark, Lexie and Alex are residents. Burke, Hahn, George and Izzie are gone and Arizona is in.).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Sisters <strong>

As Nix walked through the doors of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, she wore a black haltered shirt that she wore fits like a second skin, baggy grey cargo pants and black boots with her black colored straight hair the kind that looks messy-but-neat kind of way. That basically screams that she is not a sister of "The She-Shepherd". She noticed that her sister's choice of hospital was not at all bad. So she walked in the front desk and asked; "Hi uhm, does Addison Shepherd work here?

"Yes, she works here. How may I help you?"

"Can you kindly tell her that her little sister is here to see her and it's an urgent matter?"

"Yes ma'am. We'll try to contact her. If you would kindly just take seat for a moment."

So she took off and waited in the lounge area.

Addison on the other hand was supposed to have a day like any other day. Pre-ops and post-ops to check every now and then but as she was checking her stuff for some loose cash to buy coffee, she came upon her little sister's photo that she sent when she was still in med school. Come to think of it, she kind of misses her. Though she is a lesbian and that she has what Addison calls 'immaturity issues', Addison really loves Nix. As she finally found some cash, her pager went off. As she read the message it said, 'Dr. Montgomery, your little sister is at the front desk looking for you.' Now, what are the odds of that? She just smiled and headed to the front desk.

It took a while for Addie to show up. Nix was about to doze off when someone kicked her boots.

"Hey Kate, why are you here? What do you want this time? Why the hell did you dye your hair? I loved your old hair color." Addison said folding her arms in front of her.

"Hey Addie. Won't you greet your little sister first before you ask questions? Besides, I love it black than our shade of red." Nix replied with a smirk.

"Fine. God Nix How are you? How's mom? I missed you? How was Medical school in New York Are you still with Aiko?" Addison said hugging her sister.

Nix gave her sister a bear hug and said, "Hey, easy with the questions. Uhm, I'm here to tell you that I passed my intern exam and that I am surgical resident in anywhere I want to be. Oh, and mom says hi and no I'm not with Aiko anymore and New York was great."

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S GREAT! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" Addison screamed, earning her a look from everyone present.

"Thanks, but can you lower you voice. Geez, scandalous Addie, seriously."

"Sorry, I'm just happy that my sister is a surgical resident. Anyways, let's go into the lounge so that we talk some more.

So the two sisters walked to the surgical lounge. They got a cup of coffee, sat down and finally Addison asked; "so, where do you plan working?"

"Uhm, I don't know. I wanted to stay here but I know that you already have a new life here and I don't like to ruin it. Besides, I don't think that there are women here of my interest." Nix smirked.

"Wow, you still date women. But the thing that there might be none of your interest? Hmm, I doubt that. " Addison smirked back.

"What are you saying my dearly beloved sister? Are you telling me that a woman interests you now? Shit! You've got to tell me this side of Seattle!"

"Well, I'm saying that –" before Addison could continue someone suddenly opened the door. The sisters almost stopped everything and placed their cup of coffee on the table to look at the person who opened it. When Addison stood up to see who it was. Teddy went in without looking up the chart and when she realized that there was someone inside, she said; "Oh shit! I'm so sorry Addison. I didn't know that you were in here with someone else."

Addison just smiled and said, "Teddy, It's good to see you and there is nothing to apologize about."

Teddy looked at the person that is with Addison. '_They look a like but I don't remember Addison telling me that she has a sibling Oh, God, please don't tell she's cheating on me._' Teddy thought. Teddy snaked her hand in Addison's waist, leaned her head on her shoulder and looked at Addison, then Nix.

"Hey Addie, who's the kid?" Nix approached and asked.

"Nix, she's no kid and she's actually you're superior. Oh, sorry I forgot. Nix, this is Dr. Teddy Altman, Cardiothoracic Attending and Teddy; this is Dr. Catherine Forbes but you can call her Nix, she's my little sister."

Nix and Teddy shook hands. Relieved to hear that Nix was Addison's sister not secret lover. Teddy asked "Wow Addie, you never told me that you had a sister. So Nix, you're a doctor too. What specialty?"

"Oh, none yet; I just passed my intern exam so, I can basically choose whatever hospital to work in." Nix suddenly stopped and looked at her sister and said raising her voice, "Wait, you didn't say that you had a sister? Are you hiding me from the world again?"

"Nix, it's not like that. It's just that no body really asks." Addison reasoned out with her sister.

Teddy's pager sounded so she checked on it and said, "I'm sorry, I have to go. My interns are calling me. It's nice meeting you Nix. Bye Addie." Before Teddy left, Addison gave her a short kiss then she finally left closing the door.

Nix on the other hand, folded her arms in front of her with a raised eye brow and a smirk and asked, "Hey sis, you two, cute. Are guys dating or are you together?"

"What? We? NO! Of course not! Well, yeah. Yes. We are together."

"Wait. What kind of together? Together together?

"Yes Nix, together together."

"YES! I'm not the only lesbian in the family!"

"Shut up Nix" Addison punched Nix in the arm, "Don't tell mom and dad. Ok? I haven't told them yet. Hmmm, I just thought, why don't you work here, as a surgical resident and find your specialty here?"

"Hey, that sounds like a great idea. Wait, you're cool with this?"

"Yeah, this would be great. At least were now both under one roof, right?"

"Yep, were all under one roof with your Teddy" Nix said laughing. Addison just punched her sister in the arm. "By the way, is Callie still here? I really want to see her," Nix added.

"Oh yeah, she's still here. She and her wife are somewhere here."

"Wait. Wife? FOR REAL? Cool! Who's she with? What's her name? Plan to follow into her footsteps on getting married?" Nix asked with a smirk.

"What? Yes, for real and no, I still don't know if Teddy would want to settle down with me or something, maybe in the future or something. I don't know and her name is Arizona Robbins, Pediatrics Attending, so please stop putting ideas into my head, the attending replied with a stern look.

"Alright fine, chill."


	3. The Meeting

Pesky Sister

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything even Santa Monica except Catherine Nicole Forbes a.k.a. Nix and Aiko Matsuura. I wish I did so that Addison didn't have to leave. But alas I don't.

**Author's Note:** Another story where Nix is part of. You probably know her from my previous fic (The Third Child), but I thought to give her another shot in my stories. Hope that you enjoy. By the way, take it a little easy on me… it's been a long time since I've written and no, this is not beta'd.

**AN 2:** By the way, if next chapter might take some time for any updates I hope you would understand. I'm trying to get my thesis done so there might be times when I couldn't write the next chapter.

**Rating:** NC – 17 (for later chapters)

**Summary:** [femmeslash] (Teddy/Addison and Lexie/Nix with a hint of Arizona/Callie and Nix/Aiko) Addison has a younger sister, and they are working under one roof. See what happens between them (Addison **still** works in Seattle Grace Hospital. Meredith, Christina, Mark, Lexie and Alex are residents. Burke, Hahn, George and Izzie are gone and Arizona is in.).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Meeting<strong>

As soon as Nix agreed to work in the same hospital, Addison dragged her sister to see the Chief of Surgery; Dr. Richard Webber.

"I'm so glad that you've chosen to work here. We're finally working together. Its just that you're a resident and I'm an attending." Addison said over her shoulder while running to the Chief.

"Addie, where are we going again? Can't you please slow down?" Nix replied trying to slow her sister down.

"Were going to see the Chief of surgery so that you could really stay here and no, we can't slow down, I'm so excited Nix. Come on!" Addison yelled.

As they were running; the two sisters crossed a 'hospital' intersection; Nix bumped into Derek and Mark, dodging them.

"Hey Mark, Derek. Sorry! Trying to catch up with Addison." Nix said over her shoulder trying to catch her sister.

"Watch it! Oh wait, was that Nix? Addison's sister?" Mark turned and asked Derek.

Derek just gave Mark a shrug and said; "I guess. But we'll find out sooner or later. Besides, isn't Nix somewhere around the world?" Then both of them headed on their way.

When the sisters finally arrived at the Chief's office Addison asked; "Nix, for the last time, do you really like to work here?"

"Yeah Addie, of course. The question is, do want me here?" Addison just grabbed her sister and shuffled her hair.

"Damn it sis! Not the hair!" Nix replied shoving off her sister.

"You still haven't changed. Okay, here goes nothing."

As Addison knocked on the door, the Chief permitted her to come in. So Addison went in but she told Nix to wait outside.

"Hello Chief. How are you today?" Addison thought to start it with a more casual tone.

"I'm fine thank you Addison. So, what can I do for you?"

"I was going to ask if there are open slots for new residents."

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because my little sister is here and she was hoping, well actually I was hoping that she could be a surgeon here in Seattle Grace Mercy West. She already passed her intern exam but she came here to uhm, actually see me. So we sort of decided for her to work here."

"Hmm, I see. Is she here? Can we take a look at your sister?"

"Okay, wait just a sec."

Nix waited outside and waited for her sister's 'signal'. When Addison stepped out, she got Nix by the arm and almost dragging her inside the Chief's office.

"Chief, this is my sister, Nix." Addison said, giving Nix a little push.

"Hello Dr. Webber, my name is Catherine Nicole Forbes but you can just call me Nix." Nix said giving out her hand to shake hands with the Chief.

When the Chief shook back, he said; "It's nice to meet you Nix. I didn't know Addison had a sister. You both could pass off as twins, you know?"

"Well, you not the first one who said that Chief and your certainly not the last." Addison smiled.

"Okay, I'm just going to see your records then we'll have a 2 week test run. Is that okay with you Dr. Forbes?"

"Yeah sure. If you like the papers are just in my car, I would get it just a sec."

"Okay, Addison and I will just wait here." The Chief replied.

Nix dashed off to her car to get her papers while Addison and Dr. Webber were left there.

"Your sister looks like you but you act completely different. Are you sure she's your sister or she's just someone who your covering cause you feel sorry for her?" the chief asked.

Addison raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes Chief, she's my sister."

"Alright. But may I ask why the different surname?"

"Oh, Nix used the surname of Forbes because before I left for medical school, our parents were still together but as time flew, Nix's surname became Forbes because our parents had a divorce since they weren't able to inform me, I didn't change my name and since Nix stayed with our mom, her surname was changed into Forbes; our mom's maiden name. I was informed but it was too late to change my surname, besides, I hadn't had the chance to change my surname because I was out in Med. School while Nix was still literally living with our mom."

"Wow, I'm so sorry if I doubted you."

"It's alright Chief. Were basically alike except that she has her boyish boots while I have my stilettos and that I'm older and she's younger."

"Alright. Now, let's wait for Nix."

Suddenly, Nix busted through the door catching her breath, holding the folder which contains all her papers for her to be a resident in Seattle Grace Hospital.

"Here you go Dr. Webber. Sorry if it took a little time." Nix replied panting as she handed her papers.

"It's alright Dr. Forbes." Chief said taking the papers.

As the Chief was looking at her papers; Addison gave a stern look at her sister.

"What?" Nix asked her sister.

"Why the hell did you run? You know that you have asthma. Ugh. Did you bring your inhaler?" loudly whispered to her sister.

Nix just grinned at her sister and whispered; "Sorry, it got expired."

"Oh God, don't tell me you didn't bring it."

Then the Chief cleared his throat to remind the two sisters where they are.

"Sorry." The two sisters said in unison.

"It seems that you have a very good record and is qualified for Seattle Grace Mercy West standards. Okay, so Nix, I am allowing you to work here but you have to be with a resident to get the hang on how we do things here. You have four week trial but each week, you will have a different resident and you will be evaluated by that resident to see if you are fit to be one of us. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Alright. Addison, I'm allowing you to be with your sister but I expect or I am hoping that Dr. Forbes can start tomorrow."

"Yes Sir, I can start tomorrow. Thank You Sir." Nix said smiling at her sister.

"Thanks Chief." Addison said.

"Okay, now everything is settled. Addison why don't you give Nix a little tour around the hospital?"

"Alright. Thanks again Chief." Addison said pulling Nix out of the door and closing it.

"Oh my God! I can't believe that were finally working together!" Addison said hugging her sister.

"Yeah, I mean me and you working side by side." Nix smirked.

"Now, were done with your papers, I'm in charge of giving you the grand tour of Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Okay, lead the way sis." Nix gestured and walked passed her sister.

When Addison had finished giving Nix a tour, she also told Nix who the people are working there; the attending like Callie Torres, Arizona Robbins, Miranda Bailey, Teddy Altman, Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan; the residents like Meredith Grey, Christina Yang, Izzie Stevens, Alex Karev; and Lexie Grey. She also told Nix who was with who and almost all the hospital gossip. Nix learned the way to the O.R.'s but still need to get used with the new environment and the like. But as Nix and Addison walked in the hospital, Nix noticed a certain resident at that. Since Nix was not very good with 'human' names. So she stopped Addison and asked; "Addie, who is that?"

"Who? Where?"

"There, that. Right there." Nix repeated and directed Addison's face to the blonde that interests her trying not to be so obvious.

"Oh that would be Lexie. She took her internship program here, now she's a resident, Why?"

"Oh nothing. She just caught my attention." Nix shrugged.

"Hmm, caught your attention huh? So, you like her?"

"ME! Well… She's cute but… – " Before Nix could continue Addison said excitedly; "WHAT? You think she's cute? Well, I honestly think so but you two could be a cute or even good couple."

"Yeah well, I think she's straight. Well, she looks like she's straight."

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU AWARE OF WHAT YOUR SAYING?"

"Shh! Seriously scandalous Addie. Keep your voice down. Besides, I want to see for myself what her sexual orientation is."

"Right. Sorry. You've got meet her…" Addison said pulling her sister.

"Wait… Addie… no – " Nix replied as she was pulled by her sister.

"Little Grey. Lexie!" Addison called while dragging her sister.

Lexie looked around to see who was calling her. When she noticed that Addison was coming towards her with the girl that kept tagging along the whole day. _'Wow, Addison's girl is so hot. SHIT! I think I'm falling for her. No, I'm not falling for a co-worker, not anymore. But the way she wears her top, it's as if it is a second skin. I hope she's not Addison's secret lover. I would definitely kill her and Addison along with it. But if not, I wonder if she's a screamer or a moaner. I wonder if she likes it sensual or rough. GET A GRIP LEXIE! Stop thinking with your heart on your vagina. Oh fucking shit! She's coming.'_ Lexie thought, turned to Addison and said, "Yes Dr. Montgomery. What can I do for you?"

"Dr. Grey, I would like you to meet my little sister, Catherine Nicole Forbes, Nix for short." Addison said, tugging and pushing Nix to Lexie. Lexie on the other hand had caught Nix in time to avoid them from falling.

"Oh SHIT! I'm so sorry. Thanks to my dearly beloved sister, I think I'm not making a good impression." Nix glared at her sister. Addison just grinned and stepped out of the picture for a moment.

"It's okay." Lexie giggled and asked, "So, your Addison's sister. Why the different surnames?"

"Yeah, uhm, it really isn't the time for me to tell that story. It's quite long."

"Oh alright. Some other time then?"

"Yeah, sure. Hey, Addie said you're a resident here?"

"Yep. Surgical Resident. You?"

"Surgical Resident. I'm new here. I took my internship program in another hospital. Chief Webber said I could start tomorrow but I have to be paired with a regular resident who actually works here. He said that I would be like this for about a month to get used to stuffs around here. But I have to be paired with a different resident every week. And that resident will have to evaluate me or something like that."

"Ah, I see. Don't worry, if you'll be under my supervision; you'll definitely get a perfect score." Lexie replied with a sly grin.

"Dr. Grey, are you flirting with me?" Nix smiled.

"Maybe" As Lexie said that, Nix's cell phone rang in her pocket. When Nix saw who was calling, she said; "I'm sorry Dr. Grey, I think I have to take this call."

"Oh I see, uhm, yeah; I also have to check on some patients. Bye Dr. For –"

"Nix, call me Nix Dr. Grey –"

"Lexie. There's another Dr. Grey here, my sister, actually my half sister. So don't forget." Lexie said shaking Nix's hand.

"Alright. Lexie. I'll see you around. Nice meeting you by the way. I'm sorry, but I really have to take this call." Nix said. "_Not that I would forget who you are._"

"Yeah you too. See you around." With that Lexie smiled and left Nix with her cell phone ringing.

As Lexie left, Nix opened her phone and barked; "WHAT?"

The person from the other end of the phone said; "Hi Nix baby. Grumpy are we. I'm leaving for Japan tomorrow."

"Aiko? I thought you already left?" It was Aiko Matsuura, Nix's on again, off again girlfriend.

"Well, change of plan. Where are you?"

"Seattle… touring the hospital here… You?"

"Hmm… In the mall… Shopping…"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Aww, come on honey. Don't be like that. So, have you met anyone there yet?"

"Well, my sister, Addison for one. Other than her, none yet." Nix lied.

"Right. Anyways I'll call you tomorrow before I leave or when I get there. Okay?"

"Yeah, Sure."

"Okay. I love you. Bye."

"I love you too. Bye." With ha Nix clicked her phone shut, ending the call.

What Nix didn't notice, her sister Addison was just an ear's breath away. She heard every word what Nix said. She can't believe that her sister lied to her that Nix and Aiko are not together anymore. So Addison walked up to Nix and said; "OH MY GOD? Was that Aiko Matsuura? Are you still with her? I thought you said you are not together anymore? I can't believe you lied to me!"

"Addie, wait. Before you hate me. I can explain."

"Oh Fine. Go Nix, explain."

"Alright. Here's the thing, since Aiko can't keep or cope up with my rough medical schedules with her traveling from here in the U.S. to Japan to supervise her father's business there. We decided that if or when we are apart, we could see or date anyone but when we are together, we have to be together. That's it."

"How come the exchange of 'I love yous'?"

"Old habit." Nix said shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright fine. I believe you. But you're aware that this little thing can screw up if you're not careful right?"

"Yeah I know."

"Nix, you better make sure that you're not lying again or I swear to god –"

"I swear. It's the truth his time. Now, how the hell will I ask Lexie out?"

Addison just laughed and said; "Don't worry Nix, you'll find a way. Oh by the way, nice move on Little Grey, first name basis in an instant and let us not forget the obvious flirting."

"Shut it Addie. Now I'm regretting that I've agreed to work here. Why do you keep calling her Little Grey?"

"Oh come on Nix. You didn't mean that and she's sometimes called Little Grey because she's one of the older resident's half sister." Addison said as she punched her sister lightly in the arm.

"Fine." Nix said nursing her arm; "So, what do we do next?"

"Coffee then dinner. My treat."

"Alright."

As the two sisters were heading for the lounge where Nix left her stuff Mark, Arizona, Callie and Teddy were all enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Hey, coffee smells good." Addison said heading straight to the coffee maker. Nix waited on the other side of the door for her sister.

"Hey Addie, I think I saw Nix, a while ago. But I'm not sure if it's really her or some look alike./ So there," Mark said taking a sip of coffee.

"Nix? Like Addie's little sister Nix?" Callie asked Mark.

"Who's Nix?" Arizona asked Callie.

"Oh, uhm, Nix is Addison's younger and much more boyish younger sister," Callie said.

"You have a younger sister? How come you never said you have a sister?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, she has. I met her just today. So that confirms it," Teddy answered for Addison.

"Really? Where is she?" Mark asked.

Just before Addison can reply, Nix opened the door and said, "She is here."

"NIX!" Callie and Mark rushed to hug her.

"Air! Air!" Nix cried as she was about to be squashed by two of her sister's oldest friends. As the two apologized, Mark was the first to speak, "So Nix, how've you been? Long time no see."

"Well, I'm starting my residency here but I need to be accompanied by another resident to learn the ropes and stuff. I don't know… Chief's orders."

"So Nix, how's your love life? Still with Aiko?" Callie asked with a grin also receiving a death glare from Addie.

"Who's Aiko?" Arizona whispered to Callie. Unfortunately, it was loud enough for Nix to hear.

"Aiko was my girlfriend. She's in Japan at the moment. And you my dear must be Arizona Robbins," Nix said as she kissed Arizona's hand earning a giggle from her.

"Yes, that would be me and I am also her wife. But that was sweet," Arizona said.

"You haven't changed one bit. Still the flirt I see. But no flirting with wives. Especially mine," Callie said as she placed an arm around Arizona.

"Nix, please don't you dare flirt with the ones who are already married or taken. I thought you fancied Lexie already. Besides, I though you already learned you're lesson?" Addison said as she was finishing her coffee.

"Yeah, I do and I did learn my lesson you know," Nix said.

Teddy just gave Mark and Addison a questioning look and Mark said, "She had an affair with one of her college professor's girlfriend while she and Aiko were together. Wait, does Aiko even know this?"

"Yes she does. Besides, she was one hot teacher, Jem Michaels," Nix said picturing her former teacher.

"Jeremiah?" Teddy asked.

"Try Jemimah," Nix said with a smirk receiving a shocked look from Arizona.

"Okay, that's enough for now. We'll go grab dinner then you can sleep at the guest room," Addison said to Nix. "You coming honey?" she said asking Teddy.

"I'll follow in about an hour and a half. I might walk along with Callie and Arizona," Teddy said.

"Oh wait, you live in one apartment?" Nix said with a smile.

"With one floor," Mark said as he was about to leave.

"How do you live with that?" Nix asked Mark with a shit eating grin, Mark just shrugged. "Hey Addie, where's my coffee?" she added.

"Sorry, I meant I'll be getting free coffee and I'll buy you dinner. So, no coffee for you," Addison said laughing.

"Addie, be nice to your sister. Here you go Nix," Teddy said handing Nix a cup of coffee.

"Wow, thanks Teddy. I am starting to like you," Nix said receiving a glare from Callie. "For my sister. I'm starting to like you for my sister," she added with a smile.

"And I'm beginning to dislike you for _MY_ sister," Addie said to Teddy. Nix just laughed at their silent banter. "Anyway, we'll be going ahead. Nix starts her first day tomorrow so let's continue catch ups then. Now, we get dinner," Addie said, dragging Nix out of the lounge.

"I think I like her. She seems sweet. She doesn't seem like Addie though," Arizona said to Callie.

"I bet 20 bucks that Nix wouldn't last a week without something happening. Deal?" Mark said to Callie.

"Alright. Deal," Callie said shaking Mark's hand.

"I really don't think Addie will approve of your bet," Teddy said taking another sip of her coffee.

"I agree. It's Addie's sister after all," Arizona said.

"Oh Robbins, you don't know Nix. She's like Addison but always rough around the edges," Mark said sipping his coffee.

"Amen to that brother," Callie said raising her cup of coffee.


End file.
